


why, hi, butterfly

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: This was a bad idea to start with…





	why, hi, butterfly

Marinette and Lila were fighting again, which is to say, Lila was coolly infuriating Marinette again, and mostly succeeding, though Marinette kept visibly trying to calm herself, determinedly _not_ looking toward the purple butterfly Adrien was watching and Lila (thank kwami) hadn't apparently noticed; the thought of fighting an akumatized Marinette was only a hair less abhorrent than that of fighting an akumatized Ladybug. Intervening in Marinette's defense was probably the ethical course of action, definitely the _good friend_ course of action, but it would certainly piss off Lila, and dealing with Volpina a third (fourth?) time or with Chameleon a second or with whatever the hell Hawkmoth had stored up for Lila next—none of these were good options, anyway, and riling up another schoolmate just to give the butterfly some other target seemed unlikely to be either ethical or effective.

Though if _Adrien himself_ got furious with Lila, thus making _himself_ the most tempting target in the room—Ladybug would have Chat Noir's head if he let himself _get_ akumatized, so he just wouldn't let that happen, but it wasn't like Adrien was lacking for reasons to be upset with Lila, and Ladybug's response time for akumas here during school hours was typically excellent, so Adrien wouldn't have to do high-stress science on his emotions for long; drawing Lila's fire off Marinette still wasn't a _good_ idea, in practical terms, but…

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
